Talk:Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang
Should we add chat slang, like iirc, to this too? Or keep it to just game term slang? --Syeria 22:37, 13 May 2006 (PDT) ---- If it's chat slang that's used in game, then yes. Anything that a newb wouldn't necessarily know what it meant (not self explainatory phrases like 'healer' or anything). You can see I added LOL and all that, so stuff along those lines is perfectly fine. --Chrisjander 23:01, 13 May 2006 (PDT) The definition given to ' orz ' is incorrect. It is Japanese in origin, and is meant to be a person kneeling down in humility, begging for forgiveness. eg. "I forgot to bring armor with me, ((Please forgive me.)) orz" The definition given to ' orz ' is incorrect. It is Japanese in origin, and is meant to be a person kneeling down in humility, begging for forgiveness. eg. "I forgot to bring armor with me, ((Please forgive me.)) orz" --Melchaia 09:00, 24 May 2006 (PDT) MOB Mob actually comes from the term M'obile '''ob'ject. It refers to anything in the game that can move on it's own - at least it used to. It's meaning has somewhat changed and is used in reference to things you fight and kill, but it's origin was meant for NPCs as well. --Ganiman 09:18, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Guess I'll note. There's actually great debate over what "mob" originally stood for or derived from. "Movable Object" is more of a "backronym". Other possible theories include: Movable Object Block (from MUDS); "monster or beast" and "mere ordinary beast". Also, the letters M, O, and B respectively precede N, P, and C in the alphabet. (NPC). There's no real consensus amongst gaming historian types, so its probably best to just shy away from definining is except functionally --Noname1122 10:48, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- It's short for 'mobile'. Cite: Richard Bartle, Designing Virtual Worlds, pp. 102: "What's more of an issue is the presence in the virtual world of virtual creatures. These are commonly known as mobiles''30 (''mobs for short), and they represent the monsters and non-player characters that inhabit the virtual world. ... 30From MUD1, "mobile objects." I called them that because creatures moving in a controlled but unpredictable way are like the kind of "mobiles" that hang from ceilings. Well, I was in kind of a hurry..." He added mobiles to MUD1 in 1980, reportedly. Also, from an email conversation between Bartle and Erik Anderson: "I decided to go with "mobiles" as a familiar form of "mobile objects", and because of the happy coincidence of the name's existing use for a those hang-from-the-ceiling decorations that consist of a bunch of seemingly independent entities moving within predefined constraints. Thus, mobiles were born. The name was passed down through generations of subsequent virtual worlds, until in the late 90s people started shortening it to "mobs". Thus, mob doesn't stand for Mobile OBject, it's a shortened form of "mobile", which in turn is the quick name I gave to mobile objects in MUD1. "Man Or Beast" is a retro-fit." —Chaos5023 06:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Orz If its wrong, change it, I didn't add that one. --Chrisjander 12:17, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Think we should add things like !!!11!!QQ!!11!!QQQQQ? --14:48, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I think a most elite speak should be left out, since most of those types don't inhabit large portions of FFXI. I've only seen a very limited amount of that in the few years I've played, so it hasn't really latched itself on like a parasite to the current vernacular, so for that I'm very pleased. Just use the most common ones you can think of, everyday phrases and words we take for granted that newbies might not know. --Chrisjander 15:07, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I added a bunch of stuff. Should we put it in table format or something to make it easier on the eyes?--Joon 16:08, 4 June 2006 (PDT) Also, on other forums, there's discrepancy as to what the definitions between "Debuff" & "Enfeebling" are. Some people argue that "Debuff" & "Enfeebling" are not supposed to be interchangeable. For instance, a person would say that if a Beetle did Rhino Guard, giving it an evasion boost, & a RDM cast Dispel on it, this would be considered a debuff & not enfeebling since the mob wouldn't be necessarily enfeebled 'cause its base stats were not affected by the dispel. Discussion anyone? ---- Everyone I've ever heard use the term "Debuff" in game means "Enfeeble"; that is, it's used as an antonym to "Buff" rather than to describe removing buffs. If you mean Dispel, say Dispel. --Valyana 20:54, 5 June 2006 (PDT) ---- If you need to be specific, Debuff refers to anything that lowers an enemy's stats, like slow, burn, or dispel. An enfeeble is a FFXI game term referring to spells that use the Enfeebling Magic Skill, though is often used interchangably with debuff. --Chrisjander 20:58, 5 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I don't think that orz is leetspeak, it is Japanese emoticon similar to our :) or :( ... there are some other's that I've seen playing FFXI that aren't up here, like m(_ _)m \(^o^)/ and many others. Do you think that these should be there too? I think that orz could be confused for an actually word or acr., so I think it could stay. --Pinkfae 14:08, 9 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Its not elite speak, my comment on it wasn't refering to Orz. Someone asked if we should add things like LOLOMGBBQ!!1!11! to the dictionary, I was refering to that comment. Orz is a pictogram of a little man bowing. the O is his head, the r is his hands, and the z is the bent legs. --Chrisjander 14:22, 9 August 2006 (EDT) ---- SUGGESTIONS: "Camp" - maybe add to the second definition the (more particular) use of camp as in "KRT has 2 camps". basically, note that people talk about # of camps. "Check (synonym - Con)" - also (obviously for 'check') a verb; people often hear "what does that con to you?" and may be confused. "Despawn" - synonym: 'depop' "Farm" - has transitive and intransitive sense, as in "i farm beehive chips" and "i'm broke, i need to farm" respectively. "FTW/FTL" - notice that you didn't explain the usage of this whatsoever. i never use it, so i won't help with this one; (may want to put an explanation for ';' and ';;;;' and the completely distinct "; ;" by the way). "HQ" - people often refer to, say, KB as the "HQ" of behemoth. just noting that it's not limited to synths (though it's derived from them). "NQ" - see HQ-_-;; "Proc" - definition is too constrictive; kick attacks proc, double attack procs, counter procs, block procs, etc. "R" - come on now-_-. "r" as "are"? that's only widespread among 5-yr olds. "JSE" - job-specific equips. you have RSE, why not throw in JSE? "TP" - used as a verb by some/many melees to refer to building tp. your "tp gear" may differ from your "ws gear" for example. "U" and "UR" - orz can't think of anything else offhand, though you could satisfy some of us oldschoolers with an entry for brady-n00bs-_-;;. gogo mnk/rdm. ---- Just some orz fun http://www.geocities.co.jp/HeartLand-Poplar/7890/kuzuoreru/kuzuoreru.html --Nineball 21:17, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Garbage Sh#&$adel ''"(n.) a 'playfully' derrogatory term for the oft hated camping location of Garlaige Citadel. Often shortened to just Garbage or The Sh#*%adel. While falling out of use now, '''except by older players still tormented by the memories"'' LOL, I like that... Too bad we don't have a nickname for CN too. --Joon 11:54, 6 June 2006 (PDT) I'd like to see one for Valkurm Dunes myself. Seems like I've spent half my life there, and the other half dreading having to go there. --Rirotiro 16:38, 6 June 2006 (AST) LOL that's hilarious that others called it the same thing, I remember always saying that too, especially when Sh#*%adel bats were always zoned. --Wayka 19:21, 23 February 2007 (EST) I always called it garbage sh!tahell. Crawlers nest? Thats "Dunes part 2" or "Crawlers mess". --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 17:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) EQ Think we should add EQ? I am always yelling at my freind to not switch is EQ cuz I dont want to find myself running into a wall when I get back ^^ --Nynaeve 16:50, 6 June 2006 (PDT) {moon} {sea} {sky} ... {earth}? Was in my ls earlier, talking about my plans to get Moongate pass later this week, when my friend brought up he had heard of "earth." He couldn't recall where he had heard it from, or what it could be, and I hadn't a clue either. Anyone else have an idea, if {earth} is even used, what it could relate to? I don't think it does, but just curious anyway... Snojoex 20:03, 6 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Yeah I think you enter Earth when you turn off the game... Sorry, I couldn't resist...--Joon 20:22, 6 June 2006 (PDT) ---- You know the sad thing? I actually gave him that response when he said it... But after I said it, I realized he was serious, so hence brings along the question, lol. Snojoex 05:01, 7 June 2006 (PDT) ---- ...Halvung? Either way, {Earth} is hardly ever used. I've never seen it before this. Feba 23:25, 11 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Erm. {Earth} is in the auto-translate function just as {Wind}, {Water}, etc. are. It's an element, not a place reference. And honestly, {moon}, {sea}, and {sky} are in the auto-translate purely for functionality; they aren't SE's official names for Al'Taieu, etc. They're words the JP players originally used to label these places, for simpler reference... No need to speculate or spread rumor here. It's BS. ;3 --Chacharu 17:25, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Probably it's anywhere that is not sea, sky, or moon . . . ground kings meb? --Nineball 21:05, 5 February 2008 (UTC) I've never heard it before, and Nineball's probably right, if anything it likely just refers to Vana'diel proper, since iirc there's no auto-translate for that. --Jakk Frost 08:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Gobbo In the 3 years I've been playing this game, I've never heard of the word "Gobbo" before, but whatever... --Joon 13:39, 22 June 2006 (PDT) The JP shorthand for goblin is ゴブ, which translates to Gobu, which is probably where that slang comes from. --Aurikasura 20:18, 6 September 2006 (EDT) Category I would like to see a category for some of these terms that have articles on them. I don't want to see this turned into a category since I think it will make the page a little too big. How about something like category:terminology? --Pinkfae 12:20, 3 August 2006 (EDT) violation of the FFXI Terms of Service I just noticed that RMT is up here which is talking about an activity that is against the SE terms of service. Do you think we could add windower as well? I see people talking about it all the time and it might be good to say what it is. But I don't think we should provide any links to where to get the program. --Pinkfae 14:11, 9 August 2006 (EDT) Yokodama Yokodama is also another Japanese word for SATA. I've read Fuidama before, which is listed in this dictionary, but Yokodama was very commonly used for THF's SATA in Late 2003 (before it was nerfed). Plug "yokodama" into Google's search engine and you'll see a bunch of links come up (one link which is now broken but still cached provided an extensive explanation of it and how much dmg it did at the time. The page name was RuneBearers forum or something like that). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:56, 6 September 2006 (EDT) Correctly, Yokodama is a SATA *from sideway* (yoko=side and dama=TA. SA part(fui) is dropped to shorten the slang) Sakuro 20:23, 6 August 2007 (CDT) : I would have thought that yokodama wouldn't be in common usage these days, as it doesn't work anymore? Oddly enough, many JP players seem to know the English abbreviation "SATA" when they requested it in mix parties. --Itazura 03:07, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Fraps I figured I should add Fraps since I didn't see it there and it gets used a lot. This is the first time I've edited something and I didn't push "Minor Edit". Should I have or is that only for changing what's already there? Minor edits are mainly for changing format and spelling/grammar. Regular edits are for when you add new stuff to an article. --Chrisjander 10:57, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Okay. Thanks lol. BTW, I forgot to sign my comment earlier... -Althena 16:36, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Suggestions *"Camp" - maybe add to the second definition the (more particular) use of camp as in "KRT has 2 camps". basically, note that people talk about # of camps. *"Check (synonym - Con)" - also (obviously for 'check') a verb; people often hear "what does that con to you?" and may be confused. *"Despawn" - synonym: 'depop' *"Farm" - has transitive and intransitive sense, as in "i farm beehive chips" and "i'm broke, i need to farm" respectively. *"FTW/FTL" - notice that you didn't explain the usage of this whatsoever. i never use it, so i won't help with this one; (may want to put an explanation for ';' and ';;;;' and the completely distinct "; ;" by the way). *"HQ" - people often refer to, say, KB as the "HQ" of behemoth. just noting that it's not limited to synths (though it's derived from them). *"NQ" - see HQ-_-;; *"Proc" - definition is too constrictive; kick attacks proc, double attack procs, counter procs, block procs, etc. *"R" - come on now-_-. "r" as "are"? that's only widespread among 5-yr olds. *"JSE" - job-specific equips. you have RSE, why not throw in JSE? *"TP" - used as a verb by some/many melees to refer to building tp. your "tp gear" may differ from your "ws gear" for example. *"U" and "UR" - orz can't think of anything else offhand, though you could satisfy some of us oldschoolers with an entry for brady-n00bs-_-;;. gogo mnk/rdm. --Bowser 11:24, 21 January 2007 (EST) ---- Note, you can sign your name by putting "--~~~~" at the end of your post. Most of those seem like good entries/expansions, with two exceptions. 1) 1337 speak is not explained here, nor are simple chat abbreviations (such as "u" for "you" and "r" for "are"). And 2) "orz" is a pictagram, not slang, and I believe it is already explained (and it does not mean "you" or "you're"). It is used when begging forgiveness, or anytime you're bowing to someone. It's a little man on his knees, bowing. You should be able to figure it out, his head is the "o". --Chrisjander 17:45, 20 January 2007 (EST) ---- thanks the formatting help. i know what 'orz' means. my problem with the "explanation of 'ftw' is that, for someone who hasn't heard it (often) in context, the explanation of 'ftw' may as well have said it was "five tell wisdom" for all the reader would be able to use (or understand) it in context. that's fine though, i just offerred the above to enhance the entry on the whole. i'd make the changes myself, but my limited knowledge of formatting would likely end up resulting in the page's total destruction. --Bowser 11:24, 21 January 2007 (EST) ---- i made some of the changes i suggested. i'd do the rest, but i'm too lazy. i suppose the most important one was "check", which IS NOT a noun, especially in use. if i could think offhand how to phrase what PROC means i'd fix that too, because it has nothing to do with weapons per se, but rather certain things processing (guard, double attack, additional effects on weapons, etc). --Bowser 04:15, 24 January 2007 (EST) someone removed my entry for bradyn00b and most of the mistakes i pointed out (eg proc) remain. this guide fails and i'm not fixing it:D. --Bowser 00:23, 7 March 2007 (EST) ---- I think "Proc"'s description should be changed to "'P'rogrammed 'r'andom 'oc'curance" which would describe any effect that activates outside of player control on a basis that is seemingly random. --Getsuko 15:44, 5 February 2007 (EST) ---- You may want to add the assault ranks, IE "LC Lebros Cavern assualt do you need it?", many new players to ToAU often don't know what these refer to. --Skyw4rp 01:53, 28 February 2007 (EST) Caspased ???? I'm from Asura where this term supposedly originated, but I've never heard of it. A cursory google search turned up only this reference: http://arousedinasura.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=249&sid=9fa4b3c739917fa6cb792af895d07a72 I don't think this is legitimate slang, as it's more an inside joke on a single player's name rather than a commonly used word by a larger range of people. --Aurikasura 16:56, 15 March 2007 (EDT) Agreed, this appears to be an inside joke. Feel free to remove it. --Chrisjander 16:59, 15 March 2007 (EDT) Fixed. --Volkai 11:32, 21 March 2007 (EDT) First Term I think the very first item on this list is supposed to be "O Button" (with O being some other symbol) but it's rendering as a ? on my browser. Am I missing some font? Tahngarthor 00:55, 4 April 2007 (EDT) :Very likely. I see the O perfectly clear (though it is much more clearly a circle than an O). --Chrisjander 11:44, 4 April 2007 (EDT) :You probably need asian support language installed on your computer, the circle icon is part of that font pack I think. The circle character was used because that is what it is in game, it's not the letter O. --Wayka 15:38, 4 April 2007 (EDT) Thing is, a lot of asian characters (which are used elsewhere on the site) do display correctly, though I sometimes see ?s mixed in them, which makes me wonder if any of the ones that are displaying are actually the correct ones. Tahngarthor 10:33, 7 April 2007 (EDT) Add vs. Link "Link" is used for mobs with sound/sight linking properties like beastmen, spiders, flies, etc. For example, you pull a fly and another is close enough to hear his buddy being attacked, he will "link" and you'll have 2 mobs. This is primarily used when pulling mobs. An "Add" is when a mob of a different type or a non-linking mob of the same type joins the fight. You could be fighting an imp (which don't link) and another one pops on you and aggroes, or fighting a bat and a skeleton "adds" because someone's HP went into the yellow. An exception might be that you can also say a linking mob is an "add" if you are already midfight with another of the same type. I see both used interchangeably but there is a subtle difference. --Maharet 12:40, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Endgame? I always see Endgame referred to on this Wiki, but there's not even a page for it let alone it mentioned here. Perhaps it should be? --Zeno 20:01, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Go ahead. -- 21:20, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :The reason I was looking for it is to find out more info... So I can't really say much. --Zeno 22:48, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Sad to see Bones/MNKburn pts not mentioned. When I was leveling monk (before I realized that i wanted/needed more gil for better equipment) I had been strongly anticipating the huge chains that one could get in KRT. ... Too bad there aren't too many Bones pts any more. T_T --Tengokujin 10:24, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Tarutaru Discription? Listing jobs under Tarutaru and stating they make "The best" of those jobs is not neutral and is opinionated. Also the argument could be brought up that do to the amount of MND a Elvaan has they make much better White mages then Taru because of their ability to better surpass soft healing caps, and do more damage with divine magic spells. --Nuala Phoenix 16:58, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :If it was not nuetral and is opinionated, is that why you left Black Mages there? -- 17:00, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I meant to leave the only the word Mages. Must have missed Black. --Nuala Phoenix 19:16, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ◯ and ✕ The entries claim that O is the confirmation and X is the cancellation button on the PS2 when it is in fact the opposite, and also states that the PS2 was the first platform for FFXI. That's clearly a bunch of bullshit. I don't know why O refers to having and X does not, but it is certainly not that the corresponding PS2 buttons do. Correct me if I'm wrong. --Vael of Phoenix 22:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Having watched a lot of anime and a few wacky Japanese game shows, it's pretty easy to see ✕ meaning "no", "cannot", "bad", etc., while ◯ means "yes", "good", etc. It's quite likely in Japanese PS2 version of FFXI, the programmers coded the UI so ◯ means "confirm", while ✕ means "cancel". --FFXI-Itazura 12:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Being someone who plays a lot of imported games, I can confirm that O refers to having something and X refers to the lack of something correlating with the PS2 buttons. In Japan, ALL PS1, PS2 and PS3 games use O for Confirm and X for Cancel. It's the exact same layout as the SNES controller, with A (confirm) being in the spot of O, and B (cancel) being in the spot of X. On a semi-related note, going back and forth between American and Japanese games is a pain... constantly hitting cancel instead of confirm and vice-versa. >< TDejimaW 00:00, 21 February 2008 (UTC) When you enter your SE account password when logging into POL, O is used for Accept/Confirm and X for cancel on the "On Screen Keyboard" regardless of region.--Laraul 16:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) / It's also used for waving. ls chatter: "hi guys" response from 123456 people: / --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 17:29, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I believe it originates from the Japanese kanji ノツ, which is the last part of a pictogram of someone waving, shortened to just ノ when when signaling "ok", which due to the curve more closely resembles an arm waving, and was adapted to / by NA players since we don't have Japanese language support in-game. I'm not 100% sure on this though so I didn't want to add it to the main page without confirmation. --Jakk Frost 13:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Burns? I saw arrowburn, and of course manaburn, even meleeburn, is there a reason Astralburn (also known as Summonerburns) isn't in there? It's when a group of 5 summoners with a refresher take on skeletons or other monsters that avatars can easily dispatch with. Mountain Buster will kill a skeleton very quickly. Myzou 15:19, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Wasn't sure whether to add another burn name, "TPburn", as it's own entry or as a synonym for Axeburn or Meleeburn. On my server it was most commonly called TPburn. --Jakk Frost 13:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Batallia Bazaar It may be worth noting that the location of bazaars held to avoid the Jeuno tax may vary from server to server. For example, on Bahamut the bazaars are in Rolanberry Fields. --Arcibi 21:15, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Indeed. On Pandy they camp in Sauromugue Champaign near the Jeuno zone. --The SCSIBug 07:07, 1 March 2008 (UTC) D3? D4! I've never heard anyone call the act of killing one's self to expeditiously return home "D3." I've heard it called "bloodport," "deathwarp," etc., but those are all English-specific. Nearly all of the Japanese-speaking players I've ever partied with called it "D4." As it was explained to me, it's called "D4" because it's both ordinally remote enough from "D1" and "D2" to prevent confusion and because it resembles a Romaji abbreviation for "death." —The SCSIBug 07:25, 1 March 2008 (UTC) JT, TH, and TS (VC?) Would JT (abbreviation of Job Trait), TH (abbreviation reference to the Treasure Hunter THF JT), and TS (abbreviation reference to mobs' true sight) be worth adding? The definition of TH could include all the derivative abbreviations, including TH3 (reference to the TH enhancement granted to a THF wielding a Thief's Knife). Not sure there's a conventional abbreviation for true hearing/sound. I've seen a few people use "TS" interchangeably in those scenarios, tending to confuse. And since we mentioned Venomous Claws in the example for "vending machine" and the abbreviation "SH" for a Scorpion Harness, why not add the "VC" abbreviation for Venomous Claws? —The SCSIBug 07:30, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Never seen anyone use JT or TS; must be limited to who you hang out with. I've seen VC, though only in context where Venomous Claw may be a drop. Normally, however, it's referred to as "vclaw" instead. Compared to SH, which is nearly universally understood to be Scorpion Harness in all context, only TH has that kind of wide usage in my experience. --FFXI-Itazura 06:11, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Brady Guide wtf? Should it really be mentioned that some of those terms were taken from the Brady FFXI guide? Not only that it's a complete waste of money, it shouldn't be advertised on this page in the first place, since those terms are FF terms, whether BradyGames like it or not. It shouldn't take credit for something that's been taken from the game and its community directly. Also when people hit this page, they wanna know what stuff means and not where it's from anyway. Zaphor 09:24, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Fafhogg Would Fafhogg (Fafnir and Nidhogg) in short be worth adding?? Mechapanda 10:07, 1 June 2008 (PST) Acronym definition for pDIF When reading the pages on PDIF I got confused as to what the precise definition is. I also noticed its wiki talk page, " Talk:Level_Correction_Function_and_pDIF", mentioned possible meanings for the word. Because the main page info on pDIF starts out by explaining the calculation, I don't know what the actual acronym or abbreviation stands for. Is anyone capable of adding this, (what the letters P_D_I_F abbreviate?) to this dictionary page? Would love it if possible. Thank you ahead of time. I asked someone and got possible, "Product differential, or Product difference" . When I used the term "Product" in the former passage, I am referring to the mathematical terminology use of the word. Vahlshdeh 04:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC)